


Cured

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, cured max, takes place after the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from my tumblr and I wanted to put it on here...<br/>Hey if you are up for it, would you please write me Max/Logan first time (or second time), either before the poison or after they have found a way to cure Max from the virus? That would be super awesome. Thank you I love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cured

After everything that had happened, and everything that Max had gone through, she hadn't been cured. But when Max and the other transgenics started living in Terminal City, Max and Logan made it their goal to cure Max.

So when the day that it happened, Max felt like she could scream with joy.

Logan got the cure as a drug, and they gave it to Max, giving some time for the cure to take effect.

"What if this doesn't work?" Max asked, sitting down on a box, in front of Logan, who was watching anxiously. "What if I touch you...and you get hurt?"

"Max, this will work. We ran all the tests and every single one came back positive." Logan said, trying to calm Max down.

"Yeah, but what if it happens this time? If you die..."

"Max, I'm not going to die." Logan said calmly.

Max looked at Logan, and Logan gave a smile.

"Max." He said. "You're going to be cured."

Max nodded, foot tapping against the ground. "Do you think we've waited long enough?" She asked.

"I think so." Logan said, moving forward, taking his gloves off and shoving them into his pocket. He reached out, smiling, and Max stood up.

She slowly reached out for Logan, biting on her lip. Her heart was racing, and the scenario of this going completely south kept running through her head.

"It's OK, Max." Logan said, voice soothing.

"Just nervous." Max admitted.

"You nervous?" Logan scoffed. Max grinned, and rolled her eyes, before reaching out the rest of the way, and taking Logan's hand in her own.

"Feel like you're gonna get sick?" Max asked.

"No." Logan said. He moved closer to Max, other hand moving around to the nape of her neck, over her barcode, and he leaned and kissed her.

Max was hesitant at first, but she soon melted into the kiss, hands reaching up to grab at Logan's face.

The kiss was better than Max could have ever imagined, and they only parted when Logan had to breath first.

"You're OK?" Max asked softly.

"Better than." Logan grinned. Max's heart leaped in her chest, and she grinned, pulling Logan back to kiss him again.

When they parted again, Max led Logan back to the place she called her room, hands on Logan's the entire time.

They passed other transgenics on the way, including Alec, and he gave them a thumbs up, and a wink.

Max got in her room, and the two settled down on the mattress, starting to strip clothing off, and they went back to kissing.

When they both were nude, save the bionic legs Logan used, they started rutting and grunting, hands roaming each other, something they hadn't done for God knew how long.

"Shit, I missed this." Max murmured. "I missed touching you so much."

"Same." Logan replied. "But you're cured now. We can touch each other as much as we want. We can do whatever we want now."

"I never heard anything better." Max grinned. "So you wanna know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me. And I want it bad." Max said, spreading her legs.

Logan couldn't be happier to reply, and he grinned, kissing along Max's shoulder as he lined up, and sank inside Max.

"God." Max groaned, head dropping against the bed. "Shit, Logan. Fuck me. Now."

Logan started rolling his hips, thrusting into Max, and his lips went up to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

Moans and gasps escaped Max's mouth, and everything was feeling better than how she hoped and dreamed it would feel with Logan.

"Logan. Shit, Logan..." Max groaned, bucking her hips to match Logan's thrusts. "Feels so good."

"I'm glad. Fuck, Max, I'm really glad." Logan grunted against Max's neck.

Max whimpered when she felt herself about to come.

"Max?" Logan asked softly.

"Gonna come Logan. Oh god..."

"Come Max." Logan whispered in her ear. "Come."

Max gave a soft cry, latching onto Logan as she came, and she felt Logan's cock pulse inside her, and she knew he came.

The two panted, stilling, holding each other.

"How about we pull up a blanket?" Logan asked. "I don't want this moment to end yet."

"Me neither." Max admitted. "We can always have more like it."

"None will ever add up to how this moment is." Logan said.

"I know." Max replied. The stayed in each other's arms for a few moments, before Logan finally moved away, grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed, and tossing it over their bodies.

Max and Logan curled together, and their eyes shut, breathing in the other's scent, and keeping a grip on each other, wanting the feel of the other's skin, wanting to make up for all the time they never had before.

 


End file.
